Regenerative medicine harnesses, in a clinically targeted manner, the ability of regenerative cells, e.g., stem cells and/or progenitor cells (i.e., the unspecialized master cells of the body), to renew themselves indefinitely and develop into mature specialized cells. Stem cells are found in embryos during early stages of development, in fetal tissue and in some adult organs and tissue. Embryonic stem cells (hereinafter referred to as “ESCs”) are known to become many if not all of the cell and tissue types of the body. ESCs not only contain all the genetic information of the individual but also contain the nascent capacity to become any of the 200+ cells and tissues of the body. Thus, these cells have tremendous potential for regenerative medicine. For example, ESCs can be grown into specific tissues such as heart, lung or kidney which could then be used to repair damaged and diseased organs. However, ESC derived tissues have clinical limitations. Since ESCs are necessarily derived from another individual, i.e., an embryo, there is a risk that the recipient's immune system will reject the new biological material. Although immunosuppressive drugs to prevent such rejection are available, such drugs are also known to block desirable immune responses such as those against bacterial infections and viruses.
Moreover, the ethical debate over the source of ESCs, i.e., embryos, is well-chronicled and presents an additional and, perhaps, insurmountable obstacle for the foreseeable future.
Adult stem cells (hereinafter interchangeably referred to as “ASCs”) represent an alternative to the use of ESCs. ASCs reside quietly in many non-embryonic tissues, presumably waiting to respond to trauma or other destructive disease processes so that they can heal the injured tissue. Notably, emerging scientific evidence indicates that each individual carries a pool of ASCs that may share with ESCs the ability to become many if not all types of cells and tissues. Thus, ASCs, like ESCs, have tremendous potential for clinical applications of regenerative medicine.
ASC populations have been shown to be present in one or more of bone marrow, skin, muscle, liver and brain. However, the frequency of ASCs in these tissues is low. For example, mesenchymal stem cell frequency in bone marrow is estimated at between 1 in 100,000 and 1 in 1,000,000 nucleated cells Thus, any proposed clinical application of ASCs from such tissues requires increasing cell number, purity, and maturity by processes of cell purification and cell culture.
Although cell culture steps may provide increased cell number, purity, and maturity, they do so at a cost. This cost can include one or more of the following technical difficulties: loss of cell function due to cell aging, loss of potentially useful cell populations, delays in potential application of cells to patients, increased monetary cost, increased risk of contamination of cells with environmental microorganisms during culture, and the need for further post-culture processing to deplete culture materials contained with the harvested cells.
More specifically, all final cell products must conform with rigid requirements imposed by the Federal Drug Administration (FDA). The FDA requires that all final cell products must minimize “extraneous” proteins known to be capable of producing allergenic effects in human subjects as well as minimize contamination risks. Moreover, the FDA expects a minimum cell viability of 70%, and any process should consistently exceed this minimum requirement.
While there are existing methods and apparatus for separating cells from unwanted dissolved culture components and a variety of apparatus currently in clinical use, such methods and apparatus suffers from a significant problem—cellular damage caused by mechanical forces applied during the separation process, exhibited, for instance, by a reduction in viability and biological function of the cells and an increase in free cellular DNA and debris. Furthermore, significant loss of cells can occur due to the inability to both transfer all the cells into the separation apparatus as well as extract all the cells from the apparatus. In addition, for mixed cell populations, these methods and apparatus can cause a shift in cell profile due to the preferential loss of larger, more fragile subpopulations.
Thus, there is a need in the field of cell therapy, such as tissue repair, tissue regeneration, and tissue engineering, for cell compositions that are ready for direct patient administration with substantially high viability and functionality, and with substantial depletion of materials that were required for culture and harvest of the cells. Furthermore, there are needs for reliable processes and devices to enable production of these compositions that are suitable for clinical implementation and large-scale commercialization of these compositions as cell therapy products.